


Natsukashii

by tvxekook



Category: Black Mirror, Operación Triunfo (TV), Ragoney, San junipero - Fandom, ot - Fandom
Genre: Black Mirror - Freeform, M/M, Perdón, San Junipero, aquí raoul no tiene ninguna relación hetero, de nada, lo siento, no me hago responsable de esto, siento estar tan en la mierda con esta gente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvxekook/pseuds/tvxekook
Summary: Esto está basado en el capítulo "San Junípero" de Black Mirror, si lo has visto, perfecto (significa que you love yourself) así sabrás los plots twist que hay y demás, si no lo has visto, deberías.Agoney y Raoul se conocen en una discoteca de Tenerife y van entablando una bonita relación que quizás en otro mundo no podría ser, pero ¿y si en este mundo todo es posible?





	1. Déjame

**Author's Note:**

> **Natsukashii** : some small thing that brings you suddenly, joyously back to fond memories, not for a wistful longing of what's past, but with an appreciation of the good times.
> 
>  
> 
> No me puedo creer que esté escribiendo un fic en español en esta red social, definitivamente esta gente me ha quitado la vida, pero tampoco es que fuese interesante.  
> Siento los daños que pueda ocasionar esta historia pero necesitaba hacerla, así que nada, get ready y enojoy it amigas.
> 
> PD: love yourself y ved el capítulo en el que está basado, es el 3x04 de Black Mirror, disponible en Netflix mi gente.
> 
> PD2: Los títulos de cada capítulo forman una frase que se podrá leer cuando el fic esté acabado ;)

Agoney siempre ha sido ese chico tímido, perfeccionista, con miedo a fracasar y con tan poco amor hacia sí mismo, que no recordaba un solo momento de su vida en el que se hubiese valorado lo suficiente. A pesar de que era un chico tierno, que ha dado todo a los demás, con talento, y guapo hasta reventar. Pero claro, eso él nunca lo ha visto, aunque quizás se estuviese acercando el momento de darse cuenta de que la mente a veces juega unas malas pasadas.

Eran las 12 de la noche de un caluroso sábado de junio y Agoney se encontraba enfrente de una famosa discoteca de Tenerife. Vio entrar a la gente y duda de si debería entrar, pero se preguntaba: ¿por qué no? A pesar de que era tímido, le encantaba conocer gente y bailar, de modo que no dudó más y entró

Sonaba “Eloise” y enseguida se puso a mover su cuerpo tarareando la canción, sin darse cuenta de que estaba subiendo el tono de voz y cantando a pleno pulmón en medio de la discoteca. Se dirigió a la barra, pidió un ron cola, y se dirigió a una de las mesas que había libre al final de la sala. No le dio tiempo ni a darle dos sorbos a cuando, de repente, irrumpió a su lado, casi empujándole, un chico rubio con un tupé de metro y medio, el cual se puso a hablar con él tranquilamente, como si le conociese de toda la vida. Ante esto, la cara de Agoney fue de tal confusión que parecía totalmente un cuadro. 

“Sígueme el rollo”. Le dijo el chico rubio, guiñándole el ojo.

Entonces, apareció ante su mirada un chico alto, musculoso y con cara de enfadado.

“¿Qué coño haces? Te estoy llamando, ¿por qué pasas de mí?” Dijo el pavo ese que parecía sacado de mujeres y hombres y viceversa.

“Tío déjame, que tengo que hablar con mi amigo, hace tiempo que no le veo. De verdad, Chris, pírate ya, colega”. Gritó casi enfadado el chico rubio con cara de estar ya un poquito hasta los cojones. Tras varios desprecios por parte de éste, el chico dio media vuelta cabreado, murmurando, y desapareció.

“¿Qué coño acaba de pasar…?” Hizo una pausa, esperando a que el chico le dijese su nombre.

“Raoul.” Sonrió mientras se mordía el labio. “Oye, ¡cómo mola tu pelo...!” Hizo la misma pausa que el otro chico a la espera de que le dijese su nombre, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en la mesa.

Raoul nunca había escuchado un nombre tan inusual ni había visto a un chico tan guapo en su vida y Agoney jamás había estado tan nervioso delante de un chico.

“No le eches cuenta a ese, es un ligue que tuve cuando estuve trabajando en Ibiza y se está poniendo un poco pesado, pero nada de lo que preocuparse.”

“Ah, tranquilo, yo no me preocupo” Manifestó Agoney con una media sonrisa tímida, provocando en Raoul un sentimiento de querer protegerlo.

Siguieron hablando durante dos horas que parecieron un suspiro, sabiendo el uno del otro, mientras ambos tomaban una copa. El alcohol hacía su efecto, Raoul cada vez estaba más cerca y Agoney más nervioso, pero con unas ganas locas de que pasara lo que, si no estaba interpretando mal las miradas, los ojos de Raoul le estaban invitando a hacer, lo cual él jamás haría sin dos copas de más y sin que la otra persona lo originase primero.

Estaban charlando sobre el ambiente de la discoteca, la gente, y el estilo que Agoney tiene al vestir, el cual fue halabado por Raoul, cuando de repente éste, sube la mano hasta alcanzar la cara de Ago, rozándola, sintiendo su barba en sus dedos. Le acarició el rostro, bajando por el cuello, muy despacio, siguiendo por el brazo hasta llegar a su mano.

Agoney iba a vomitar su corazón pensando que estaba a punto de sentir los labios de ese chico que tenía enfrente, que cada vez le parecía más guapo y más interesante. Tenía los ojos cerrados y ya estaba fantaseando con lo suaves que serían sus labios, cuando sintió una atracción que le levantó y le arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

Raoul empieza a bailar mirando a Ago, invitándole a unirse al ritmo de su cuerpo bailando “Livin’ on a prayer”.

Agoney no podía articular un músculo debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol que había en su cuerpo. No podía dejar de mirar a Raoul, su cara, sus gestos, sus movimientos, ni nada que tuviese que ver con él. Parecía que era lo único que hacía que todo lo demás no le diese vueltas, Raoul. Pero se encontraba tan mal que optó por correr hacia la salida. Una vez fuera, se paró en seco y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo, dejando que la lluvia de verano mojase su rostro.

Agoney no estaba acostumbrado a beber y no lidiaba bien con los efectos que le produce el alcohol.

“¡Ey! ¿Por qué has salido corriendo? ¿No te gusta bailar? ¿Estás bien?” Le preguntó el chico rubio, al que se le estaba mojando aquel tupé de ocho metros y medio que llevaba tan bien peinado.

“¿Eh?” Reaccionó mirando a su izquierda al escuchar esa voz que sonaba mucho más grave ahora de lo que sonaba hacía un rato dentro de la discoteca. “Sí, sí, claro que me gusta bailar. Me encanta. Estaba mareado y…” Justo cuando Raoul escuchó eso, se puso en frente, a pocos centímetros de la cara de Agoney, con gesto de preocupación. “…Pero estoy mejor”. Acabó la frase como pudo.

“Pues no lo parece”. Agoney frunció el ceño, ya que no entendía por qué Raoul dijo eso. Seguramente por lo pálida que estaba su cara. “Estás casi temblando”. Entonces el chico de la cara perfecta, sintió un roce en el reverso de su mano, y ese roce no puede venir de otra persona que no fuese la que estaba literalmente a 20 centímetros de su cara, pudiendo oler el ron cola que se había tomado hacía media hora saliendo de su boca. 

Agoney no dijo nada más, ambos se quedaron callados y Raoul se apartó, poniéndose a su lado, pero sin separar sus manos. El chico rubio estaba mirando hacia la izquierda y sentía los ojos de Ago clavados en él. Le observaba sonriendo, cuando de repente, Raoul giró la cara y sus miradas se encontraron. Le correspondió la sonrisa y provocó la separación de sus manos para ponerla sobre el muslo de Agoney, proponiéndole más tarde salir de allí e irse a su casa. Eso provocó un estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Ago, haciéndole reaccionar y separándose de él hasta alcanzar la pared que tenía detrás de él. Pero Raoul no hizo otra cosa que seguir sus pasos hasta quedar enfrente suya de nuevo, esta vez mucho más cerca de lo que ha estado en toda la noche.

“¿Por qué huyes, pequeño?” Le preguntó con el susurro más sensual que había escuchado Agoney en toda su vida y provocando un cosquilleo y un parpadeo continuo que correspondía más a un síntoma de que estaba a punto de darle una embolia.

“No… No huyo. Oye, ¿por qué coño te acercas tanto? Me pones nervioso.” Se queda estupefacto al darse cuenta de que acababa de admitir que con ese chico podía estar como fuese menos tranquilo. Al escuchar eso, Raoul levantó una ceja y se mordió los labios sonriendo. Y Agoney no podía dejar de sentir que su pantalón estaba a punto de explotar.

Sin darse cuenta, Agoney imita el mismo gesto, por lo que eso hace que Raoul reaccione. “Venga ya, si estás deseando. Tío, tu cara lo dice todo.” Se acerca más, hasta el punto de que Agoney pudo sentir el roce de la nariz de Raoul en la suya y su aliento en su boca. Entonces, el nerviosismo hizo que apartase la cara y no pasó ni un segundo cuando sintió la mano de Raoul, fría y mojada por la lluvia, acariciando su barbilla y ejerciendo un pequeño esfuerzo para mover su cabeza y que volviese a mirarle a los ojos. Raoul movió su dedo índice para alcanzar los labios de Agoney, acariciándolos despacio, con cuidado, como si se tratase del cuadro más valioso que existe, sin apartar la su mirada de los ojos de Agoney, quien separó sutilmente los labios sin darse cuenta y Raoul sintiéndose invitado a entrar en su boca.

“No puedo” Susurró Agoney apartándole la mano y separándose de cualquier aliento o tacto de Raoul, se distanció y hasta salió de su campo de visión por unos segundos. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a Agoney como un cachorrito, de cuclillas en el suelo, cayéndole la lluvia, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba vomitando.

“Joder, tío. ¿Tanto asco te doy? Podrías ocultarlo un poquito o habérmelo dicho directamente…” Dijo con un tono de burla. “¿Qué tal estás?” Le preguntó, cuando entonces, se levantó, tambaleándose y agarrándose a Raoul.

“Eres gilipollas. Y estoy mejor, gracias.” Realmente no había otro mejor momento para echar la pota que cuando el tío que más cachondo le ha puesto en su vida con solo mirarle estaba a punto de comerle la boca. Sintió el agarre de la mano de Raoul en su muñeca y le llevó casi a rastras a su coche. Se pararon en frente y se le quedó mirando, invitándole a subirse.

“Raoul… No puedo. Estoy prometido, lo siento.” Agoney salió corriendo, dejando a Raoul atónito ante la bomba informativa que acababa de recibir, la cual le dejó inmóvil durante unos minutos, hasta que reaccionó, se montó en el coche y salió escopetado de allí.


	2. ser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y en ese momento, hubiese apostado hasta la última letra de su nombre con tal de sentir a Raoul más cerca de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento el retraso, de verdad, pero aquí tenéis ya el segundo capítulo por fin.  
> Gracias por leerlo, me hace muy feliz que lo hagáis y que os guste.  
> Espero que disfrutéis mucho este capítulo y no se os haga muy largo ni pesado.

 

Pasada una semana, Agoney se disponía a salir, probándose mil pantalones y camisetas para llegar a cambiarse hasta 8 veces de vestuario hasta dar con uno que medianamente le convenciese y disponerse así, a ir al lugar donde hacía una semana que había encontrado al chico más increíble que había conocido en su vida. 

Agoney entró en la discoteca, y mentiría si hubiese dicho que no estaba buscando a Raoul desesperadamente. Se adentró un poco más, mirando al frente y viéndolo en la barra, con ese tupé tan característico, una chupa de cuero y una risa inconfundible que retumbó en los oídos de Agoney, aun siendo inaudible a la distancia a la que estaban.  Se quedó mirándole desde la entrada, contemplando cómo se levantaba de la silla, agarrado de la mano de alguien. Por una vez, después de 10 minutos observándole detenidamente, obviando todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, apartó la mirada para ver quién era esa persona que estaba con Raoul y que tanto le hacía reír.

“No puede ser.” Pensó para sí mismo Agoney. Divisó al mismo chico que estaba con Raoul cuando se encontró con él, aquel viceverso que se fue después de que el chico rubio de tupé alto y sonrisa encantadora le obligase a esfumarse por querer estar con él. A Agoney le inundó una frialdad por el cuerpo al ver aquella escena que no entendía. Realmente solo conocía a Raoul de una noche, y aunque le dijo que no había nada de lo que preocuparse respecto a ese chico, ¿quién sería tan tonto de confiar en alguien que, según Agoney y lo que Raoul aparentaba, iba de flor en flor? Además, Agoney estaba comprometido, aunque no fuese en esa vida ni en ese mundo.

Agoney se dirigió a la barra para pedir algo con la que humedecer su boca, la cual se sentía como la tierra después de haber estado tres años en sequía, así que pidió un Puerto de Indias. Era una de las bebidas más caras, pero le apetecía gastar el dinero en eso, además necesitaba algo de alcohol, y bueno, ¿pues por qué no? Tampoco tenía que tener una razón contundente para querer beber, aunque en aquel momento la tuviese. Le avergonzaba reconocerlo, pero sin el efecto del alcohol, no hubiese hecho muchas cosas, entre ellas, las que estaba a punto de hacer.

 

Se acercó decidido a la pista de baile donde Raoul y Chris estaban bailando y sin casi detenerse en el camino que había emprendido, cogió a Raoul del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño, el cual se encontraba al final de la discoteca. Agoney podía sentir cómo el brazo de Raoul se movía al son del temblor de su propia mano.

Nada más entrar, Agoney divisó la puerta de uno de los baños que estaba entre abierta, por lo que tiró de Raoul hasta allí y cerrando la puerta al entrar. Tras echar el pestillo, las manos de Agoney quedaron apoyadas en la puerta por encima de los hombros de Raoul, a la altura de su cabeza, y sus bocas a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia.

“Ya solo te queda un paso más” Le susurró Raoul, mientras le miraba de una forma lasciva, provocadora, con ganas, pero también de una forma desafiante, como si le estuviese retando. Al decir esto, hizo que sus labios se rozaran con el movimiento de su boca al pronunciar esas palabras, por lo que Agoney se estremeció ante el roce, provocando una exhalación, dejando paso a un soplo de aire que Raoul sintió caliente, debido a la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Agoney no podía dejar de mirarle y de morderse el labio. Sus ojos subían y bajaban por el rostro de Raoul, yendo desde sus ojos a su boca, repitiendo el mismo patrón más de tres veces. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que no sabía de qué color eran los ojos de Raoul, ya que solo le había visto en la discoteca y en la calle estrecha y oscura a la que da la puerta trasera de ésta. Quería averiguar el pigmento de sus ojos y se había propuesto averiguarlo pronto. No sabía qué tenía ese chico, pero era capaz de anularle cualquier ápice de raciocinio que poseyese cuando lo tenía _tan cerca_.

De modo que no lo dudó más, agarró a Raoul de las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero, aun temblando, respirando como buenamente podía y lo besó de una forma casi incontrolada, apasionada, pero dulce a la vez, de una forma que parecía casi adictiva. Raoul mordió levemente el labio inferior de Agoney, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío que se trasladó rápidamente a la parte abultada de sus pantalones. Raoul sacó la punta de tu lengua y la pasó por el labio del chico moreno de forma delicada y sensual, entrando, acto seguido, a la boca de su compañero.

Agoney le besaba cada vez con más vehemencia, para luego cambiar la dirección de los besos, depositándolos por su nariz, sus mejillas, hasta llegar a su cuello, acariciándole mientras tanto el lóbulo de su oreja, dirigiendo sus labios hasta ahí.

“Me encantas.” Susurró Agoney en el oído de Raou, quien se estremeció al sentir el aliento del chico sobre esa zona tan delicada que le hacía perder todo el control sobre su persona.

A Agoney le encantaba provocar esa sensación en alguien, pero si ese alguien era Raoul, le encantaba aún más. Intentaba separarse lo menos posible cada poco tiempo para poder coger aire, haciendo que sus respiraciones sonasen entrecortadas y volviendo a la boca de Raoul, la cual sentía que no besaba desde hacía meses, a pesar de haber pasado solos unos pocos segundos sin hacerlo. Agoney iba moviendo sus manos hasta depositarlas sobre la parte trasera del cuello de Raoul, mientras éste, bajaba sus manos hasta llegar al límite de la cinturilla del pantalón negro de Ago. Raoul sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, acompañando a su pantalón, al igual que Agoney. El chico rubio fue el primero en separarse, pero solo unos milímetros, dejando que sus labios siguiesen rozando los de Ago al sugerirle escapar de allí e ir a su casa. Agoney se mordió su labio inferior al escuchar tal proposición y regalándole un sí en forma de beso. Salieron de allí como alma que llevaba el diablo y se montaron en el coche descapotable de Raoul, conduciendo durante veinte minutos hasta llegar a su casa.

 

El camino fue ameno, incluso divertido, a pesar de que ambos estaban sedientos el uno por el otro, con ganas de continuar lo que empezaron en el baño. Agoney observaba cómo el flequillo de Raoul se movía al son del viento, pese a que estaba envuelto en una gran cantidad de laca que la presión del aire había eliminado. Agoney sonrió ante tal imagen y fue el primero en romper el silencio confortable que se creó entre ellos.

“¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?” Le preguntó Agoney, interesado por conocer ese dato, por saber por qué no le había visto antes, y sinceramente, por conocer todo lo que Raoul escondía, todo lo que le quedaba por descubrir, lo que era invisible a ojos de los demás, todo lo que él aún desconocía, pero quería averiguar. 

 

Lo quería descubrir todo de él; sentía que con él lo quería _todo._

 

“No llevo mucho, solo dos meses. Estoy de paso. Como tú, imagino.” Realmente estaban en la misma situación, lo cual no sabía si le alegraba o entristecía, pero era algo en lo que no quería pensar. Al menos no entonces, no esa noche.

Llegaron a casa de Raoul y Agoney se quedó impresionado cuando la vio. Era la casa y el lugar más parecido con el que siempre había soñado y donde siempre había querido vivir. Una casa grande, bonita, a pie de playa, con un jardín enorme que tenía un olivo y una piscina. Desde allí podían divisarse todas las estrellas que había en el cielo, algo que Agoney amaba hacer, como buen loco enamorado loco que era de la astronomía.

Accedieron al interior y Agoney se quedó perplejo, porque si la casa era bonita por fuera, por dentro lo era mucho más, decorada de una forma sencilla pero preciosa. De repente sonó música, la cual se escuchaba a través de un hilo musical instalado por toda la casa. Vaya, realmente ese chico lo tenía todo.

“Tienes una casa preciosa.” Le dijo Agoney, mirando embobado cada rincón de ella.

Entraron al salón y vio una repisa donde se encontraban varias fotos de la familia. Cogió una de las fotos; una donde aparecía Raoul de pequeño con su madre, y se quedó mirándola embobado, a punto de caérsele la baba.

Raoul llegó hasta ponerse a su altura, acercándose por la espalda, abrazando a Ago y depositando un beso en la parte trasera de su cuello, al mismo tiempo que cogía la foto y la volvía a poner en la repisa de donde Agoney la cogió. 

“Pues aún no has visto la habitación.” Le dijo susurrando al oído a la vez que le hizo rotar sobre sí mismo hasta quedar cara a cara y besarle con dulzura.

“¿Y a qué esperas?” Le preguntó Agoney, con un tono de voz que parecía ansioso, una sonrisa en la boca y un gesto desafiante, muy parecido al de Raoul cuando estaban en el baño.

Entonces Raoul, le acarició la mejilla y bajó la mano por el brazo de Agoney rozándolo hasta llegar para agarrar su mano y conducirlo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

 

Una vez llegaron, la puerta estaba cerrada y Raoul le dio un beso profundo a Agoney al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta y se adentraban en la habitación sin separar sus labios. Tras cerrar la puerta, Raoul palpó a ciegas hasta dar con el interruptor la luz, que era regulable, por lo que hizo que se prendiese una luz tenue. Adelantaron un poco el paso sin separarse aún, hasta que Raoul se alejó unos centímetros y eso dio tregua a Agoney durante unos minutos para poderse reponer, y se terminó de separar para poder ver bien la habitación de Raoul. Dicen que la habitación de una persona dice mucho de ella, y Agoney quería saber qué podía decirle esa habitación sobre Raoul que no supiese aún.

Era una habitación espaciosa, minimalista y luminosa. Era de noche, pero esto último podía percibirse ya que tenía un gran balcón justo enfrente de la cama desde el que se veía la playa y se escuchaban las olas del mar romper en la orilla. Raoul estaba fascinado por el gesto embelesado de Agoney al ver tal fantasía de habitación que cualquier querría para sí. Mientras Raoul lo miraba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, se mordía el labio, atraído por ese chico moreno de puntas grises, con el mejor culo que había visto en su vida y con aquel pequeño lunar situado debajo del ojo.

En ese mismo instante, Raoul se dio cuenta que había estado observando bien a Agoney, sin apartar sus ojos de él y que se había dado cuenta de detalles minúsculos de la piel que su ropa dejaba ver. No entendía qué le pasaba con ese chico, pero le atraía de una forma que nunca le había atraído nadie.

Se volvió a acercar y agarró a Agoney por detrás de nuevo, de la misma forma que lo hizo estando abajo, pero esta vez, dejando un beso en su mejilla mientras le acariciaba el pelo. El canario, ante tal gesto, subió la mano intentando alcanzar la mejilla de Raoul, para acariciarla, casi a ciegas.

Agoney le acariciaba mientras se mordía el labio y sonreía, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado dando paso a los labios de Raoul. El chico rubio entendió el movimiento estratégico al segundo, de modo que le dio lo que quería y le acarició el cuello con el roce de sus labios. Mientras Raoul jugaba con el cuello de Agoney, sus dedos jugaban con los labios del canario, acariciándolos, delineándolos y dándoles pellizquitos. Raoul sentía como Agoney abría los labios para dejar escapar pequeños pero profundos suspiros, estando más cerca de ser una respiración ahogada y entrecortada.

Agoney no aguantaba más, por lo que se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Raoul. Estuvo unos segundos observándole mientras le acariciaba las mejillas y contemplaba sus labios húmedos, lo que hizo que Agoney se mordiese el labio inferior ante la seductora imagen que tenía ante sus ojos. Pasaba sus manos por la cara de Raoul, palpando su piel, rozando sus ojos, su nariz, repasando los límites de sus labios, de forma parecida a cómo Raoul lo hizo con él hacía unos minutos. Hizo una parada en su boca y pudo darse cuenta de que tenía un lunar justo encima del labio, el cual, desde la posición en la que estaban situados, pensó que podía estar alineado con el suyo. Agoney acarició su lunar mientras parecía estar examinándolo. Después de estar unos segundos en la misma posición, miró a Raoul a los ojos, sin dejar de pasar su pulgar por la pequeña y circular marca de color marrón del chico rubio. Comenzó a besar a Raoul como si aquella noche hubiese estado a punto de acabarse. Aunque quizás, algo de razón sí que llevaba.

 

Raoul respondió a los besos con deseo y desesperación, pero también con ademán dulce, algo que nunca había sido con ningún chico, y menos con uno que hubiese conocido en una discoteca, y _mucho menos,_ un chico que hubiese conocido en ese mundo. Lo único que Raoul sabía era que no podía subsanar el deseo y las ganas que tenía de Agoney; de sus besos, de sus caricias, de su cuerpo, de _todo él._

Raoul se quitó los zapatos y Agoney le imitó. El chico rubio seguía besándole, aminorando el ritmo, pero con la misma pasión. Tenía sus brazos rodeándole por la cintura, mientras Raoul marcaba los pasos hasta encontrarse con el borde de la cama, de modo que, como si de un cristal frágil se tratara, Raoul se inclinó para acomodar a Agoney en la cama, volviendo a su posición original y dirigirse hacia el interruptor de la luz para apagarla y volver al filo de la cama para poder contemplarle. Y allí se quedó durante unos minutos, de pie frente a Agoney, mirándole con una mirada penetrante, como si estuviese examinándolo. Como si al verle desnudo, le hubiese venido toda la inspiración de golpe. La luz de la luna se adentraba en la habitación, lo suficiente como para que se divisasen sus siluetas en la oscuridad, iluminando sus rostros y sus cuerpos vestidos.

 

Agoney se sentía indefenso, observado y vigilado en ese preciso momento, pero no incómodo. Nunca le gustó que alguien se quedase mirándole; era tímido y su autoestima era algo así como inexistente, por lo que creía que cualquier mirada significaba directamente emitir un juicio de valor sobre él, y no precisamente bueno. Pero por alguna extraña razón, Agoney se sentía a gusto; y no iba a mentir, también se sentía excitado estando en esa enorme cama tumbado, mientras el chico que más le ponía sobre la faz de la tierra le miraba fijamente mordiéndose el labio.

“Raoul…” Respiró hondo tras decirlo, como si de verdad le hubiese costado tanto hacerlo que hubiese tenido que aspirar fuertemente de una bombona de aire para poder seguir hablando. Raoul no paraba de morderse el labio y mirarle lascivamente, con ganas de estar sobre él. _Con él_. “No hagas eso… Por dios. Ven aquí. Ya.” Pero Raoul nunca fue de poner las cosas fáciles, de hecho, bastante fáciles se las había puesto ya a su entender, así que le tocaría sufrir un poco. Al ver que no le hacía caso, Agoney intentó levantarse de la cama para coger la mano de Raoul y traerlo hacia sí, pero el chico rubio, que sabía sus intenciones, esquivó el movimiento. Raoul levantó la ceja y sonrió malvadamente de forma traviesa, negando con la cabeza. 

“Eres muy impaciente, Ago… Hay que aprender a esperar, como yo esperé a que te lanzases.” Raoul le miró con una mirada profunda, acompañado de una bajada de ojos y la misma sonrisa de antes. En cambio, Agoney estaba serio, apretando la mandíbula y mirándole de forma desafiante, maldiciendo las crueles intenciones del niño. Pero sentía satisfacción, porque era la primera vez en el poco tiempo que se conocían que Raoul le llamaba así. Ago. Como le llama la gente cercana, su familia.

 

Raoul dio unos pasos hasta que pudo clavar la rodilla en el colchón, colocándola entre las dos piernas de Agoney, y colocando la otra también en el colchón, de modo que tenía una de los muslos del canario atrapado entre sus piernas. Se dejó caer sobre él, sosteniéndose sobre sus manos, colocada en el colchón a la altura de la cabeza de Agoney. Acercó la cara a la de su compañero, dejando que fuese él quien se volviese a lanzar. A Raoul le encantaba jugar, pero Agoney estaba desesperado, y parece que con Raoul, o te rindes a sus juegos o te quedas sin jugar, de modo que cedió y se lanzó.

Alzó la cabeza abriendo levemente los labios hasta alcanzar los de Raoul, el cual terminó de cerrar el hueco que quedaba entre los dos y comenzó a lamer los labios de Agoney, cada vez con más vehemencia para que éste abriese la boca, dejando paso a la lengua de Raoul. La boca de Agoney estaba seca por las continuas y ajetreadas respiraciones, por lo que él le ayudó a humedecerla.

Mientras se besaban, Agoney podía sentir una de las manos de Raoul sobre su torso, examinando su camisa en busca del primer botón para desabrocharlo. Una vez lo encontró, fue desabrochando la camisa botón a botón, despacio, rozando en ocasiones el pecho de Agoney con sus dedos, y dejando besos a su paso, provocando en éste un escalofrío imposible de ocultar. Raoul le quitó la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo, a uno de los lados de la cama.

Raoul dio un paso más y le desabrochó los pantalones sin dejar de besarle todo el cuerpo. Agoney creía estar a punto de estallar ante tal oleada de emociones que estaba sintiendo al ser acariciado, besado y desvestido por Raoul. Una vez le desnudó, dejó que Agoney lo hiciese con él, y no solo físicamente. 

En ese instante, Raoul hizo un movimiento rápido que pilló por sorpresa a Agoney, y por el cual quedó encima de Raoul, invitándole éste, a que fuese él quien llevase el ritmo.

Se observaron durante unos segundos en silencio, Ago con cara de preocupación por si no satisfacía a Raoul, y éste con gesto sosegado que le transmitía tranquilidad.

Agoney no sabía por qué, pero con Raoul tenía miedo de no hacer bien las cosas, cuando siempre ha sido él quien llevaba el ritmo en estas ocasiones, pero con Raoul es como si no pudiese ser capaz de hacerlo, y a la vez, fuese lo que más deseaba, como era el caso.

Aun así, Agoney se armó de fuerza y le besó con ternura, repitiendo los mismos pasos que empleó Raoul. Le dejó besos en el cuello, la mejilla y la boca mientras le quitaba la chaqueta de cuero, dejándola caer en el suelo. Acto seguido, posó sus manos en la terminación de la camiseta de Raoul para deshacerse de ella. Agoney sintió que Raoul se tensó de repente. Paró y miró a Raoul, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados, los labios plegados y un gesto que parecía de rechazo, por lo que Agoney no siguió hasta que Raoul abrió los ojos y relajó su expresión facial, mirándole con aflicción y acariciando su mano, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Agoney, entonces, prosiguió por donde iba y le levantó la camiseta despacio y con cuidado, dando tiempo a que Raoul cambiase de opinión.

Pero el chico moreno de puntas grises tardó menos de lo esperado en descubrir el porqué de la tensión inesperada de Raoul. Al quitarle la camiseta, pudo advertirse de la presencia de unas marcas que parecían pequeñas marcas circulares y marchitas por todo el torso. Se acercó un poco para poderlas ver mejor, con la excusa de besarle, y percibió que se trataban de quemaduras. Agoney, mientras miraba a Raoul, acercó sus dedos lentamente a una de ellas; quería acariciarla, pero no quería incomodarle, por lo que le dejó espacio a Raoul para que asintiese, y así poder proceder.

 

Sin hacer ninguna pregunta, las repasó con sus dedos con cuidado. Era rugosa, aunque no desagradable al tacto. Pero, para Agoney, no había nada de ese chico que fuese desagradable desde ningún punto de vista ni desde ningún ángulo.

Siguió acariciándolas, precipitándose sobre él para empaparle todo el torso de besos a su paso, bajando y subiendo hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban mientras Raoul bajaba la mano hasta la frontera con los bóxers de Agoney, notando el hueso de su cadera, e introduciendo lentamente su mano en ellos a los poco segundos.  

Agoney prosiguió con lo que empezó, por lo que dirigió su mano hacia el cinturón del pantalón de Raoul, desabrochándolo y liberándole de su pantalón, quedando ambos simplemente en ropa interior. Tras esto, Raoul volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento de antes. Dio una vuelta brusca sobre él, atrayendo al chico con él y quedando ahora encima de Agoney, como al principio.

Lo miró, y sin decir nada, Raoul continuó con el trabajo que había empezado. Bajó pausadamente por el cuerpo de Agoney a la vez que dejaba caricias y besos a su paso. No podía separar sus manos de él; las bajaba y subía por todo su cuerpo, le acariciaba el pelo, le tocaba la cara y se aferraba a su cuello, besándole con fuerza. Las manos de Raoul se encaminaron hacia la costura del bóxer de Agoney, acariciándole la piel cercana a esa zona, mientras introducía las manos en él y lo desplazaba hacia abajo despacio, con una delicadeza tal que parecía que el bóxer estaba forrado por alfileres y que, al bajarlo, le rasgaría la piel 

Posteriormente, Raoul se quitó el suyo apresuradamente, volviendo rápidamente y con ahínco sobre Agoney, que se tensó al sentir mejor la erección de Raoul piel con piel, provocando que arquease la espalda a su tacto.

Miró atentamente a Agoney, quien estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, tenía los ojos cerrados, el pelo despeinado y los labios hinchados y rojos. Raoul sintió un barullo de emociones al ver esa imagen y se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, encima de Agoney sin hacer nada más que admirarlo. No sabía qué estaba sintiendo, pero lo que sí sabía es que era la primera vez que lo experimentaba.

Tras no notar el roce de Raoul durante unos segundos, Agoney abrió los ojos y vio a su compañero encima de él, contemplándole mientras se mordía suavemente el labio y se los humedecía.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente, y mientras, Raoul esperaba alguna señal por parte de Agoney para continuar donde lo dejó, pero se limitó a quedarse callado con gesto de preocupación.

“¿Quieres que siga?” Preguntó Raoul, con miedo a que la respuesta sea “no”. En cambio, no hubo respuesta verbal alguna, solo un gesto confuso en la cara de Agoney. Ante esto, Raoul agachó la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón encogido.

Tras esto, Raoul se levantó de la cama al notar la expresión de inseguridad de Agoney, pero entonces éste le cogió de la mano y lo trajo hacia sí, dejándolo caer sobre él de nuevo, besándolo con frenesí y susurrándole algo en los labios.

“No te vayas.” Raoul se sorprendió al escuchar eso, sin saber cómo reaccionar, así que se limitó a hacer lo que había descubierto que mejor sabía: besar a Agoney.

Raoul fue el que tomó el ritmo, mientras, de nuevo, colmaba de besos el cuello y la cara de Agoney y entrelazaba sus manos con las de él coordinando sus respiraciones.

 

La pasión aumentaba con cada beso, al igual que la intensidad. Agoney sentía que iba a ser la primera vez que iba a hacerlo con alguien, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. No entendía por qué Raoul le hacía sentir así, no entendía por qué Raoul tenía ese efecto en él. No sabía por qué le volvía loco, pero lo hacía y de nada servía ocultarlo o negarlo. Por alguna extraña razón, le gustaba sentir ese nerviosismo y esas ganas que sintió la primera vez que lo hizo con un chico. Pero no podía comparar el momento que estaba viviendo con aquella vez, hace seis años atrás, haciéndolo en una tienda de campaña y levantándose a la mañana siguiente con ocho picaduras de mosquitos y arañas. Nada era igual, ni la madurez, ni el lugar, ni mucho menos la compañía. Y esta vez, cuando se levantase por la mañana, las únicas marcas que le quedarían en el cuerpo sería la de los besos que Raoul dejó por todo su cuerpo.

Agoney no aguantaba más, por lo que sus manos fueron directas a los genitales de Raoul, pero éste fue más rápido y lo detuvo, inmovilizando sus manos por encima de su cabeza. 

“No me seas impaciente, chico.” Le dijo con una voz seductora. Cuanto más le decía eso, Agoney más se impacientaba y más ganas le entraban, pero estaba claro que tenía que jugar como su compañero quería. Y en ese momento, hubiese apostado hasta la última letra de su nombre con tal de sentir a Raoul más cerca de él.

Raoul descendió por su cuerpo, depositando besos a su paso, acariciándolo con sus labios, hasta llegar a su sexo. Agoney arqueó la espalda, removiéndose hasta encontrar la boca de Raoul, quien, sin que el otro chico lo esperase, humedeciese la punta de su miembro con la lengua. Agoney soltó un pequeño gemido mientras se mordía el labio, mientras Raoul le observaba y sonreía satisfactoriamente al ver el efecto que provocaba en Agoney. Siguió durante unos minutos y antes de que éste pareciese que iba a explotar, paró de golpe, provocando que el chico maldijese entre diente.

Raoul volvió a su posición inicial, besó los labios de Agoney mientras acariciaba sus piernas, las cuales estaban enrolladas en su cintura. En ese momento, uno de los mechones rubios del chico cayó justo sobre la frente de Agoney, el cual lo acarició, enredándolo en sus dedos e intentando ponérselo en su sitio, mientras depositaba un suave beso en su nariz.

“Por favor…” Le rogó Agoney, lo cual sonaba a poesía para Raoul. A poesía desesperaba e incompleta, como si los versos cayeran por precipicios. Dirigió sus manos hacia la cintura del chico rubio, dándole un pequeño toque para indicarle que estaba listo. No se hizo más de rogar; Raoul fue poco a poco, haciendo que Agoney sintiese su cuerpo sobre el suyo, introduciéndose en él y dejando que sus respiraciones tomasen un ritmo más apurado. Agoney depositó sus manos sobre la espalda de Raoul, acariciándola en dirección vertical y arañándola con las yemas de sus dedos, de forma suave pero pasional. Porque sí, Agoney era muy pasional, y Raoul hacía que lo fuera más aún.

Ago creía desaparecer en el cuerpo de su compañero, sintiendo cada ápice de él. Sintiendo cómo se fundían, cómo el sudor los bañaba y cómo los gemidos y las respiraciones se coordinaban como una sola voz, pareciendo que estaban en medio del incendio que provocaban sus cuerpos.

Dejó escapar unos jadeos sonoros de su boca abierta de par en par, esperando por Raoul para que le callase colocando sus labios sobre los suyos.

Sus respiraciones entrecortadas se fusionaban con el sonido que hacían las olas a lo lejos, creando una melodía fascinante que pasaba desapercibida para ambos.

 

Raoul apoyó su mejilla contra la de Agoney sin aminorar el ritmo, haciendo que ambos fuesen al compás del mismo movimiento. Cuando sintió la mejilla del chico en la suya, sintió algo húmedo, a lo que ninguno de los dos prestaron atención, hasta que Raoul se separó y Agoney pudo ver lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas del chico rubio. Alzó su mano para retirarlas mientras le acariciaba de la forma más dulce y genuina que nadie le acarició jamás. Agoney estaba sorprendido, pues no parecía que ese chico fuese de los que lloran, y menos aún, de los que lloran follándose a nadie. Pero si hay alguien aún más sorprendido, ese era Raoul, quien no podía dar crédito de la respuesta involuntaria que provocaba sus emociones. Él, que había matado a todas las mariposas que alguna vez en su vida sintió, miraba a Agoney como si hubiese sido salvado en ese preciso instante.

Después de toda esa pasión, dulzura y melodías en forma de gemidos, Raoul cayó rendido encima de Agoney, que había sentido un tifón en su interior, como si hubiese librado una lucha y la hubiese ganado. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, pudiendo dejar más besos en su cuello, mientras ambos sonreían y se abrazaban. Segundos después, Raoul se movió, colocándose justo al lado de Agoney, acariciando su nariz con la suya, dejándole un beso delicado sobre ella y dejando su cabeza sobre su pecho.  

“¿No me vas a preguntarme por _eso_? Preguntó Raoul, sorprendido porque Agoney no le preguntase por esas marcas que encontró en su torso. “Todo el mundo es lo primero que me pregunta en cuanto las ve”. Dijo con atisbo de pesadumbre. 

“No voy a preguntarte. Voy a dejar que me lo cuentes; solo si tú quieres.” Sentenció, dejando a cuadros a Raoul. Nadie se había preocupado por él en ese aspecto, solo preguntaban, sin importarle realmente si se sentía a gusto respecto al tema, y la respuesta de Agoney era algo que agradecía. Le dio un beso dulce en los labios y tras eso, giró la cabeza para mirar el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. “Ya casi son las 12.” Dijo como una señal de advertencia, quedando cara a cara con Agoney.

“Lo sé…” Respondió tras alzar un poco la cabeza hasta tener al nivel de su mirada el reloj para divisar la hora. “Esperemos aquí. Tal y como estamos.” Agoney se hizo un ovillo y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Raoul, dejando pequeños besos y aspirando fuerte para que se le quedase grabado el olor tan agradable que desprendía hasta la próxima vez que se volviesen a ver. Si lo hacían.


	3. tu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agoney no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírle y rendirse ante la suave voz del chico, dando paso a desvelarle su yo actual que tanto tiempo había sido ocultado por el miedo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LO SIENTO madre mía, he tardado 80 años en updatear pero por fin lo hice.  
> Siento haber hecho esperar a las personas que están siguiendo este fic (que posiblemente se os haya olvidado ya los anteriores capítulos y todos)
> 
>    
> PD: no, al título no le falta la tilde en la "u" ;)
> 
> Gracias por leerme y espero que os guste :)

A la semana siguiente, Agoney fue a la discoteca a buscar a Raoul, esperando encontrarlo allí, sin suerte alguna. Le preguntó al camarero, a algunas personas que había visto las semanas anteriores, pero nadie sabía dónde podía encontrarle. Salió a buscarlo por toda la ciudad, recorrió calles y calles, fue a la plaza donde la juventud se solía reunir, volvió a la discoteca por si por algún casual hubiese llegado en el espacio de tiempo en el que él lo buscaba. Pero nada, Raoul había desaparecido. De modo que después de pasar toda la noche por las calles de la ciudad, se fue con las manos vacías.

A la siguiente semana, fue otra vez en su busca. Volviendo a recorrer todos los recovecos de la ciudad, la cual no era muy grande y casi se podría recorrer a pie de palmo a palmo. Hasta pensó en coger un autobús para ir a casa de Raoul que se encontraba a las afueras, por si acaso estuviese enfermo, pero pensó que quizás estaría ocupado o no le quería ver. O simplemente… ni siquiera se encontraba en el mismo espacio temporal que él en ese momento.

“¿Y sí…? ¿Y si realmente había desaparecido? ¿Y si no lo veía nunca más?” Negó con la cabeza para desechar los pensamientos que asaltaban su mente, los cuales le producían un sentimiento de vacío y al mismo tiempo la tormenta más violenta arremetiendo contra las paredes de su estómago provocándole náuseas.

Pasaron tres semanas y seguía sin saber nada de él. Buscándolo por todos los bares y discotecas de la ciudad, por sus calles, sus edificios, pero Raoul no aparecía por ningún sitio.

A Agoney se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara al no parar de pensar en aquella noche que pasó con él. En cómo le hizo sentir, en su olor, en su pelo sin una sola gota de laca que dejaba caer un mechó del flequillo sobre su frente. De repente, esa sonrisa desapareció al pensar que quizás no lo vería más porque Raoul se había ido, o porque no quería verle jamás, o tal vez, porque se fue. Así. Sin más. De modo que se fue para casa, se dio una buena ducha y se metió en la cama hecho un burrito of sadness, el cual se puso a llorar hasta que el sueño le venció. 

Al mes, Agoney se dio a él mismo la que sería la última oportunidad para encontrarlo. Volvió a ir a la discoteca, como cada semana, sin esperanza alguna ya, pensando que una vez más, no iba a encontrarlo. Salió de casa recién duchado, arreglado, pero sin peinar. A él siempre le gustaba peinarse, pero la verdad es que todos adoraban su pelo sin un solo ápice de calor artificial en él, dejando mostrar los pequeños caracoles que se le formaban. Al llegar, miró hacía todas las esquinas de la sala y no tuvo que reparar mucho tiempo hasta que, para su sorpresa, al acceder al interior, a la primera persona que vio fue a Raoul. Estaba bailando con un chico en la pista de baile, al que creía conocer. Al fijarse bien, se dio cuenta de que no era _ese_ _chico_ , sino otro, lo cual no sabía si le alegraba o si le entristecía más aún por haberle encontrado reemplazo tan pronto.

Agoney no entendía nada, no sabía por qué volvía a sentir esa frialdad en el cuerpo al ver a Raoul con otro. No había nada entre ellos que no hubiese sido una noche de sexo.  Pensaba que podía lidiar con ello, pero por lo visto, su corazón no lo tenía tan claro. Nunca había sentido algo tan intenso en tan poco tiempo y, además, tampoco debería sentir aquello, pues las dificultades incrementarían con el tiempo. En ese mismo instante pensó en dar media vuelta e irse por donde llegó, pero no podía. Tenía tal barullo de emociones en su interior que una fuerza le impedía mover dar un solo paso atrás.

Agoney avanzó hasta quedarse a unos tres metros del lugar donde se encontraba el chico que le anulaba cada uno de sus sentidos racionales, que pasados unos cinco minutos advirtió de su presencia. Le miró, pero sin hacer ningún intento por acercarse y saludarlo. Agoney se extrañó ante ese comportamiento. Realmente eso le hacía volver al pensamiento de que aquello fue una noche de sexo sin nada más allá que diversión. Aunque para Agoney no fue eso. Lo que él sintió fue los aleteos de cientos de mariposas en su estómago cada vez que Raoul le tocaba o le besaba. Sintió ser reconstruido después de ser derribado, tocado y hundido con la mayor bola de demolición a la que se había enfrentado.  

Pero Agoney no podía quedarse con las dudas y lo único que quería era que le aclarase algunas cosas, de modo que sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Raoul, cogiéndole del brazo y llevándolo al baño como la última vez que se vieron, dejando al otro chico solo en medio de la pista con la cara desencajada ante tal escena. Raoul fue llevado a rastras mientras le gritaba a Agoney, sin éxito alguno de que este oyese algo más que no fuese sus pensamientos y su corazón latiendo al ritmo de los recuerdos de aquella noche.

“¿Pero qué coño haces?” Le preguntó Raoul casi gritando y enfadado, mientras intentaba soltarse de agarre de Agoney y quedando frente a él, con la cara más roja que las luces de neón que daban luz al cártel de la discoteca.

“¿Y tú? ¿Qué te pasa? Raoul, ¿dónde te has metido? He estado buscándote todas estas semanas y no aparecías por ningún sitio, no sabía dónde más buscarte.” Agoney agachó la cabeza y Raoul le agarró la barbilla obligándole a mirarle, acariciándosela con el pulgar, lo que hizo que Agoney sintiese unas cosquillas en su estómago que murieron en el momento en el que Raoul pronunció las primeras palabras. 

“Mira, Agoney, yo vine aquí a divertirme… Y esto ha dejado de ser divertido.” Dijo mirándole fijamente, pero apartando la mirada al dejar salir de su boca la última frase.

Agoney abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó en estado de shock, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer, y tras unos segundos en esa posición, con Raoul aún acariciándole la barbilla, su primer impulso fue apartarlo de un empujón y salir corriendo.

No podía creer el ridículo que acababa de hacer. Quería escapar de allí, desaparecer. Estuvo cinco minutos perdido entre la gente, mareado y nervioso, sintiéndose la persona más tonta del universo.

Salió por la primera puerta que vio que podría dar acceso al exterior del local, y apareció justo en la calle donde hacía unas semanas Raoul le propuso que fuese con él a su casa. No podía creer que de las cinco salidas que tuviese la discoteca, tuviese que ir a elegir justo esa. El chico corrió de nuevo al interior del local y se dirigió a unas escaleras que no sabía a qué lugar le llevarían, pero cualquiera sería mejor que esa calle que tantos recuerdos le traía.

Tras terminar de subir las escaleras, se encontró con una puerta semi-abierta, que daba acceso a la azotea del local. Nada más abrir la puerta sintió el aire fresco en su cara acompañado de una sensación de alivio. No quería recordar lo que había pasado hacía 10 minutos, solo quería desaparecer. Se sentó en el borde del muro con las piernas hacia fuera, quedando éstas suspendidas en el aire. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tomando una bocanada de aire que soltó tras 8 segundos y que repitió varias, como hacía cada vez que intentaba controlar sus ataques de ansiedad. Aun así, no pasaron ni tres segundos cuando comenzó a llorar. Lo único que Agoney podía sentir en aquel momento era impotencia, frustración y culpa. Las dos primeras por creer que aquella noche fue especial, cuando acababa de comprobar sus sospechas de que Raoul estaba cansado de él. La última, porque sentía que le estaba mintiendo a todo su alrededor, incluso a él mismo.

Tras cinco minutos, sintió una presencia detrás suya, y no le dio tiempo a girarse cuando notó unos brazos rodeándole e impulsándole hacia atrás, separándolo del precipicio y abrazándolo tan fuerte que pensaba que le iba a romper cada vértebra. 

“PERO, ¿QUÉ IBAS A HACER?” Gritó Raoul dejando escapar todo el aire que había contenido desde vio a Agoney en el borde del muro al salir al exterior de la azotea. 

“Pero, ¿qué haces tú, muchacho?” Se separó de él, mirándolo extrañado y viendo la preocupación en sus ojos. “Espera… ¿Creías que me iba a tirar?” Raoul hace un ademán de asentimiento y Agoney se empieza a reír, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos. “Aún valoro mi vida lo suficiente como para tirarme al vacío por un tío que me acaba de dar calabazas.” Agoney se dio la vuelta limpiándose la lágrima que le caían por la mejilla y volvió a sentarse en el muro, volviendo a la posición inicial y mirando a las personas que ocupaban la calle. 

“No te he dado calabazas… Agoney, lo siento.” Le dijo posicionándose detrás de él, e incluso sin mirarle, el chico moreno podía sentir la culpa y la pena en su tono de voz. “Simplemente…” 

“¿Cuántos están muertos?” Raoul, extrañado ante la pregunta, y emitiendo un sonido de duda ante lo que le estaba cuestionando, dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba mirando Agoney, viendo la calle llena de personas.

“Permanentemente el 85% supongo. Pero algunos de los que ves vienen de paso, como nosotros.” Raoul se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, y volviendo al tema que le ocupaba antes, expresó lo que Agoney pedía: sinceridad. “Lo siento. Me prometí a mí mismo cuando llegué aquí que no habría nada de sentimientos. No sé cuánto me queda… Pero de repente llegas tú y me rompes los esquemas.” Le miró de nuevo y clavó sus ojos en él, haciendo que Raoul agachara la cabeza y Agoney le acarició la cara con el reverso de su mano de una forma tierna y cariñosa.

Tras unos segundos, Raoul se acercó algo más a Agoney, pudiendo sentir el aliento del contrario en su boca y le miró como nadie antes le había mirado. Pero como sí que Raoul le había mirado antes: _aquella noche_. “Agoney, nunca me ha pasado con nadie lo que me ha pasado contigo… Esto es nuevo, nunca he sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien en tan poco tiempo. Pero sabemos que esto no es real.”

“Es real en la medida en que tú quieres que lo sea. Y no sé tú, pero yo no he sentido nada más real en toda mi vida.” En aquel momento, Raoul le miró perplejo, sonriendo levemente ante lo que acababa de escuchar, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuese cerrar el poco espacio que quedaba entre ambos y juntar los labios con los suyos mientras le acariciaba las mejillas de una forma tan dulce que provocó que se le erizase la piel. 

Después de unos minutos salieron de allí y se dirigieron a casa de Raoul en el coche de este. Agoney miraba por la ventana, admirando el paisaje mientras recordaba el día en que Raoul le llevó a su casa por primera vez, recorriendo la misma larga carretera. Intuía que no quedaba mucho para llegar, pues la playa ya podía divisarse a lo lejos, difuminándose con el oscuro cielo y quedando reflejada la luna en la superficie.

 

  

Raoul se disponía a salir al porche con dos copas de vino en la mano, donde le esperaba Agoney sentado en los escalones, mirando al mar abstraído en sus propios pensamientos sin reparar en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El catalán se quedó parado apoyado en la puerta sobre tu hombro, observándole con una suave sonrisa mientras se mordía el interior de su labio inferior. A Raoul le inundaron los recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido con Agoney en tan poco tiempo y pasaron diez minutos hasta que se percató de que seguía con las dos copas de vino en la mano, en la misma posición, con el mismo gesto y mirando al chico que tenía enfrente suya, con una cara que parecía estar admirando su escultura favorita. Al mismo chico que contra todo pronóstico había sido el mayor inconveniente que le había puesto ese mundo y que le cambió todas las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Tras unos minutos, Raoul se sentó justo detrás de Agoney, con cada pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, y éste volvió en sí, mirándole con una sonrisa como señal de agradecimiento por la copa de vino, que acto seguido chocó suavemente con la del catalán. Ambos quedaron en silencio observando el mar bajo el gran manto de estrellas que parecía protegerlos de todo aquello de lo que querían escapar.

“Estás muy guapo. Te queda muy bien el pelo así.” Le dijo Raoul mientras encaracolaba uno de sus rizos en su dedo índice y lo estiraba mirándolo y acariciándolo.

“Y a ti te queda genial sin echarte un bote de laca entero en esa melena rubia.” Manifestó Agoney mientras se giraba emitiendo una tierna risa y alborotándole el pelo a Raoul para quitarle el exceso de esa dichosa sustancia que dejaba su pelo compacto.

Tras estar unos segundos riendo, Agoney dejó caer suavemente su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la rodilla de Raoul y cerrando sus ojos al sentir en su frente un tierno beso procedente de los suaves labios del chico. Éste le acarició el rostro, recorriendo las mejillas, haciendo que las comisuras de sus labios se arqueasen dibujando una tierna sonrisa, invitando al dedo índice de Raoul a posarse en los carnosos labios de Agoney, que acto seguido, besó. En ellos podía notar un dulce sabor a vino, que se quedó impregnado al dar el primer sorbo hacía unos pocos segundos.

Agoney irguió la cabeza, mirando de nuevo al mar y comenzó a hablar.

“Será la semana que viene.” Manifestó en lo que fue casi un susurro inaudible, mientras agachaba la cabeza, mirando a sus manos. Raoul dirigió su mirada al mismo punto, viéndole juguetear con un anillo que se encontraba en su dedo anular, y en ese instante comprendió a qué se refería. “Sé que le doy pena, pero debo hacerlo.”

“Debes hacerlo.” Le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio un toque en la punta de su nariz con el lateral de su dedo corazón.

“¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que no sabías cuánto tiempo te quedaba?” Le preguntó finalmente, después de haber estado gran parte de la noche esperando el instante oportuno para lanzarle aquella pregunta que se estuvo planteando desde el momento en la azotea. “Espero que no signifique…”

"No hay vuelta atrás. He estado así muchos años y me dijeron que me quedaban unos tres meses y ya voy por seis, así que ni ellos mismos saben cuándo llegará el momento. Solo queda esperar. Pero estoy seguro que no estará lejos.” Agoney le dedicó una mirada triste y le acarició la mejilla con cariño. No quería ver, ni siquiera pensar, en el momento en el que el chico que tenía delante llegase a consumirse hasta apagarse como una cerilla.

“¿Volverás cuando esa vida acabe?” Agoney lanzó esa pregunta con un cierto sentimiento de temor por la respuesta que podía recibir de labios del catalán. Raoul sabía que la respuesta no sería de su agrado y en cierta manera, le apenaba que así fuera.

“No. Cuando todo acabe, acabará.” Y la respuesta, algo esperada pero poco querida, hizo que Agoney sintiese cómo su corazón se resquebrajaba, y Raoul pudo verlo en su rostro, de modo que envolvió el cuello del chico moreno entre sus brazos y lo trajo hacia sí, dándole un beso en su mejilla mientras le acariciaba los rizos.

“Yo volvería mil veces más. De no haber venido no te habría conocido nunca, y solo de pensarlo…” Raoul no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, pues él comenzó a hablar antes de que Agoney acabase.

“Hubieses conocido a otra persona… Te habría conocido fuera de aquí, en otro lugar, quizás.” Raoul arqueó una de sus comisuras, formando una media sonrisa.

“No creo. De haberlo hecho, no te habrías fijado en mí, créeme. No soy el chico en el que los demás se fijan, siempre paso desapercibido y si de verdad nos hubiésemos conocido en otro lugar, no te habría gustado.” Agoney parecía hablar muy seguro de sí mismo, como pocas veces en su vida lo había hecho. Aunque claro, siempre que fuese para expresar los nocivos pensamientos que tenía acerca de él mismo, hablaría con seguridad y confianza, abandonándose a la creencia de que era cierto todo lo que decía.

“Apuesto _lo que quieras_ a que no sería como dices, pero si tan seguro estás, déjame ir a verte. Déjame comprobar que estás equivocado ¿Dónde estás? ¿Madrid? ¿Barcelona?” Planteó como si fuese el reto más difícil que le hubiesen puesto jamás.

“Barcelona. Pero no quiero que lo hagas. No quiero que me veas. No es agradable.” Raoul hizo una especie de puchero como si de un niño pequeño se tratase y Agoney poco podía hacer para que ese gesto no le afectase. Cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza, mientras Raoul colocaba el rostro del contrario entre sus manos y acariciaba con delicadeza la comisura de sus labios, depositando un cálido beso que le hizo estremecerse bajo su tacto y ante el ruego envuelto en el susurro que dejó escapar una bocanada de aire caliente procedente de su boca. 

“Ago, por favor…” Suplicó apoyando su frente en la del contrario, provocando que Agoney sintiese su aliento en su boca al pronunciar cada palabra. Estamos a muy poca distancia y no tardaría nada en llegar. Déjame verte, por favor.” Raoul quería verle, deseaba hacerlo, y el tono de su voz no era más que otro indicio que acompañaba a su expresión facial y evidenciaba el verdadero deseo que dejaba entrever con su súplica. Agoney no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírle y rendirse ante la suave voz del chico, dando paso a desvelarle su yo actual que tanto tiempo había sido ocultado por el miedo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posiblemente si no habéis visto este capítulo de Black Mirror, os hayáis quedado un poco bastante confused sin entender un carajo de lo que pasa pero no pasa nada, porque en el próximo capítulo lo entenderéis. 
> 
> Una vez más, gracias por leerme pichones


	4. refugio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sabían hacia dónde irían, no tenían destino fijado ni rumbo marcado, pero cualquier lugar sería bueno si estaban juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic ya ha acabado.  
> Siento muchísimo la tardanza al updatear, pero con la universidad apenas he tenido tiempo ni ganas, pero por fin he podido ponerme para darle un final al fic.
> 
> Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que he recibido sobre el fic y por leerlo, de verdad <3
> 
> PD: puede que este capítulo sea algo enrevesado si no habéis visto el capítulo de San Junípero, espero que lo haya explicado bien y se entienda.  
> Enjoy it.

El reloj marcó la hora establecida a la que se hacían las visitas en el mundo real y un Raoul algo canoso y envejecido salía de su residencia de ancianos en Barcelona, acompañado de Nerea, una enfermera joven que lo tenía a su cargo y al cual le facilitaba la estancia en aquella gran casa compartida con más personas como él. Y por “como él” no se refería a pasajeros en tiempo, sino a personas mayores. La joven le ayudó a subirse en lo que parecía un microbús de color gris metálico y en el trayecto pudo ver cómo se alejaba de su residencia. Nerea le miró y pudo divisar un tono nostálgico en sus ojos acompañado de una sonrisa, de modo que le preguntó si se encontraba bien, pues parecía ser un poco contradictorio lo que decían sus ojos con lo que transmitía sus labios. Raoul se limitó a mirarla y asentir, sin eliminar la sonrisa de su cara; y volvió a mirar por la ventana. 

La verdad es que estaba nervioso, pero no quería decírselo a Nerea, entre otras cosas porque eso conllevaría una conversación en la que la chica le daría ánimos y le intentaría tranquilizar, y lo único que quería en ese momento era estar sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras seguía con sus ojos la hilera de árboles que debían pasar para salir del camino de la residencia.

Cuando llegaron al destino deseado, la chica ayudó a Raoul a bajar del transporte, en cuyas ventanas el sol mostraba su efecto reflectante, haciendo destellar sus rayos. Estaba algo torpe, por lo que no podía andar sin ayudarse de alguien o de un andador para apoyarse, y aunque él siempre pide su andador, Nerea siempre se niega, pues desde el primer momento en que le asignaron a Raoul como paciente, le informó que ella estaría pendiente de él y estaría ahí para ayudarle en todo lo que necesitase. Incluso si eso significa tener que ayudarle a desplazarse cien veces al día. Ella lo haría encantada, y, de hecho, lo hace, pues Raoul nunca ha sido una persona que pare quieto un segundo, y ahora no iba a ser menos, aunque tuviese limitaciones por el paso de los años.

Una vez entraron por la puerta, el médico a cargo de atender las visitas de los pacientes se dirigió a Raoul, que estaba esperándole, de modo que le siguió por los pasillos blancos, limpios y espaciosos hasta una habitación, mientras el médico en cuestión le señalaba algunas indicaciones a tener en cuenta. Algunas de ellas era que no podría responderle, pero sí oírle. Cuando atravesó la puerta de la habitación, que, por cierto, era muy espaciosa y luminosa, se encontró con un Agoney totalmente canoso, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y un tubo instalado directamente en su tráquea y conectado a una máquina de respiración asistida. Y en ese momento comprendió por qué Agoney no quería que le visitase.

Raoul dio un rodeo a la cama hasta colocarse a su lado, esta vez, sin la ayuda de Nerea, que observaba la escena desde una equina de la habitación.

“Hola, idiota.” Le susurró al oído, de la forma más dulce que pudo, mientras le acariciaba la mano y reprimía las lágrimas, siendo consciente de que le escuchaba, aunque no pudiese emitir palabra alguna ni le fuese posible hacer ningún gesto ni movimiento. Se acercó un poco más y depositó un suave beso en la frente del que no hacía mucho recordaba moreno.

Le hizo compañía durante unas horas que parecieron días, envueltas en una nebulosa de recuerdos, nostalgia e impotencia. Le dolía encontrárselo así y no poder hacer nada por él, nada salvo esperar a volverlo a ver _allí._

Puso rumbo a la salida del hospital en compañía de su enfermera, cuando alguien le llamó desde atrás, por lo que dio media vuelta para encontrarse con un chico moreno algo más alto que él.

“¿Es usted Raoul?” Preguntó, a lo que contestó con un movimiento de cabeza en señal de asentimiento. “Soy Alfred.” Y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pues recordó que Agoney le mencionó ese nombre unas diez horas antes.

“¿Alfred? ¡Qué alegría!” Y no mentía. Tenía ganas de conocerle, y tal como le había dicho Agoney, se le veía buen chico.

“Me alegro que haya venido a verle antes de que se instale _allí._ Además, no tiene familia que venga a verle, por lo que usted es la única visita que ha tenido en años, aparte de mí, claro.” Se extrañó por el gesto que puso Raoul, por lo que sacó en conclusión que había algo que no sabía de todo aquello, o quizás estaba al tanto de nada de lo que acababa de decirle.

“Antes de que se instale allí…” Repitió en voz baja y con la mirada puesta en algún punto del suelo del que ni era consciente. 

Ante aquella cara que se tornó confusa, Alfred le invitó a tomar algo en la cafetería, y de paso, hablar tranquilamente del proceso al que Agoney se expondría en poco tiempo y las circunstancias que le llevaron a estar postrado en una cama, tal y como le había visto hacía un momento. Raoul se agarró al brazo de Alfred hasta llegar a la cafetería y sentarse en una de las mesas libres que había, a la cual trajeron dos cafés con mucha espuma unos minutos después. El hombre que en algún momento fue rubio, escuchaba con atención todo lo que el chico joven tenía que decirle, el cual estaba extrañado por el desconocimiento del contrario del paso de Agoney al Otro Lado.

“Pensaba que en algún momento se lo contó. Está testando la versión de prueba, por lo que estaba un poco reticente y no tenía claro qué hacer, de hecho, la decisión la tomó justo ayer. Hablamos gracias a la caja de comunicación.” Le informaba Alfred, ante la atenta mirada del hombre, que esperaba con impaciencia que de su boca saliese algo que le hiciera sentir mejor, algo que le hiciera creer que todo volvería a ser como era hace unas horas cuando estuvo con Agoney.

Raoul estaba algo superado por los acontecimientos. Sabía que Agoney guardaba secretos, que no era un chico que hablase mucho de sus sentimientos y tampoco de su vida en general, pero algo dentro de él le hacía estar decepcionado y triste porque pensaba que confiaba en él y que tendría el valor para contarle cualquier cosa, pero quizás no era así. Fuese lo que fuese, lo que tenía claro es que quería saber más. Quería saber todo lo que el chico moreno de acento canario con el que pasó las tres mejores noches de esa vida no le había dicho, así que sus ganas le hicieron preguntarle al chico, ya que éste lo sabía todo acerca de él.

“No sé si sabe cómo quedó tetrapléjico…” Esperó a que Raoul le contestase y una leve negación con la cabeza fue suficiente. “A los 22 años tuvo un accidente. Salió del armario con sus padres, una familia tradicional que no soportó la idea de que su hijo quisiera a otro hombre, y al cual le llenaron los oídos con infinidad de adjetivos descalificativos. Para ellos, aquello era una aberración y una desgracia, de modo que, tras la discusión, cogió el coche y perdió el control de éste.”

“22… años.” Repitió, siendo consciente que esa edad fue con la cual le conoció, pero no podría hacer nada por él ni en este mundo ni en el suyo particular.

“Sí, hará más de 40 años de aquello. Así que este sistema ha sido de gran ayuda para él, pero de momento tiene un límite de cinco horas semanales, hasta que se traspase _allí_ definitivamente.” Raoul sabía de qué hablaba, pues su límite era exactamente el mismo.

Aquel sistema era algo terapéutico, algo que te sumergía en otro mundo, en uno lleno de recuerdos y en el que a toda persona le gustaría quedarse. Ese era el motivo de la ración del tiempo, el impedimento de trasladarse al Otro Lado en todo momento que se quisiera, para escapar del mundo real. Se decía que, si se disponía de demasiado tiempo en el otro mundo, las personas podrían llegar a disociar el cuerpo de la mente y a vivir en una mera fantasía. Por ello, el tiempo del que disponían era tan corto, pero a la vez, necesario. 

La conversación podría haber acabado ahí, pero Raoul no iba a quedarse con la duda que le asaltó tiempo atrás cuando Agoney se lo mencionó, y más ahora que sabía el estado en el que estaba.

“Y cuéntame eso de la boda. ¿Irás con traje?” Le dedicó una sonrisa.

“Bueno… En casos de eutanasia, el Estado aplica una restricción y piden la firma del médico a cargo del paciente, de éste mismo y de algún familiar. La familia que le queda a Agoney es bastante religiosa y tradicional y no está dispuesta a firmar el consentimiento. Además, solo vinieron a visitarlo unas pocas veces, pero después se desentendieron de él. De modo que, si me caso con él, yo podría ser el familiar que pueda firmar la autorización. Así que esa es la razón principal de nuestro casamiento. He estado a su lado desde hace tres años, y verle en esa situación es muy duro, así que es lo menos que podía hacer. El cura vendrá mañana a propiciar el enlace, y acto seguido Agoney pasará al Otro Lado para siempre.” Le explicó todo lo mejor que pudo para que lo entendiese, y sus palabras y su forma de hacerlo parecieron surtir efecto. “Y no, no me pondré traje.” Dijo emitiendo una leve risa.

“Eres muy buen chico, Alfred. Tiene suerte de haberte tenido durante estos años.” Y lo decía en serio.

Raoul sabía que Agoney era una persona buena que había sufrido mucho por mostrarse cómo era y que lo único que merecía era que todo ese sufrimiento le fuese devuelto en forma de promesas que se pudieran cumplir.

“¿Podrías conectarnos ahora? Solo un momento.” Alfred intentó explicarle que aquello estaba prohibido, que él no podía incidir en el trascurso del sistema más allá de conectar a enfermero y paciente, y ese no sería el caso. Raoul no dejó de insistir hasta que Alfred, conmovido por las ganas y la nostalgia que podían verse en los ojos de aquel hombre, cedió ante la petición.

De vuelta a la habitación, se sentó al lado de Agoney en una silla, y tomó entre sus manos un mando que se encontraba anclado en la cama del hombre canoso. Cogió el chip que le conectaría con él, se lo puso en la sien derecha y esperó a que surtiera efecto. Aquel procedimiento lo había realizado más veces, pero nunca desde ahí. Nunca estando físicamente con él en la misma habitación en ese mundo, en esa década, nunca de día y nunca con mismo que Agoney que estaba viendo en ese momento.  

En menos de cinco segundos, el chip hizo su efecto y Raoul se encontró en su casa de Tenerife. Salió corriendo hacia el porche, atravesando las cortinas blancas que se movían al son de la suave brisa, para encontrarse con el Agoney que él recordaba, el Agoney de 22 años del que, casi con total seguridad, se había enamorado. Él, que huía de los sentimientos en aquel mundo, que solo quería pasarlo bien y evadirse de su verdadera realidad. Él, que estaba escapando de los pensamientos que le asaltaban su mente, estaba poniendo su cabeza a funcionar más que nunca, imaginándose cómo sería una vida al lado de Agoney. Una vida, que, aunque solo existiese en sus mentes, sería mucho más real y la vivirían con más plenitud que la realidad a la que debían enfrentarse día a día.

“Alfred me ha dicho que te pasarás aquí mañana. ¿Es cierto?” Le preguntó con la esperanza de que se lo confirmase.

“Sí, unas horas después de la boda. Así que supongo que pasaré mi luna de miel aquí… Para siempre.” Le dedicó una suave sonrisa. Raoul se limitó mirarle fijamente a esos ojos que siempre le habían hipnotizado por la intensidad que transmitían. No dijo nada, y entonces, se arrodilló mientras la cogía la mano y se la acariciaba, respiró hondo y pronunció las palabras que más fácil le resultaron decir en toda su vida.

“¿Te quieres casar conmigo? Alfred es genial, pero ya que vas a hacerlo, mejor que lo hagas con alguien con quien conect-” No le dio tiempo a decir nada más, cuando Agoney ya estaba de rodillas frente a él, con sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Raoul, captando sus labios entre los suyos, y tras eso, no hizo falta ninguna confirmación verbal 

Pasados los cinco minutos del que disponían, volvieron a la realidad para oficializar la ceremonia, y como bien quedaron hacía unos minutos, sería Raoul quien se casara con Agoney, y no Alfred, que sería uno de los testigos del enlace.

Raoul le tomó la mano a Agoney y se la acarició de una forma dulce, que estaba siendo consciente de todo, a pesar de no poder articular palabra o movimiento alguno. La formalización no duró más de 10 minutos y tras eso, Agoney fue desconectado de la máquina que le mantenía con vida en aquel mundo y fue traspasado _allí,_ al lugar donde volvería a ser libre para siempre, como nunca lo fue _._

Una vez en el otro mundo, en el que viviría permanentemente a partir de ese momento, se dedicó a observar el cielo y su tonalidad celeste, decorado con algunas nubes que parecían algodones de azúcar. Observaba las gaviotas que volaban libremente bajo él en bandadas, como si estuviesen jugando, escuchaba con detenimiento el romper de las olas mientras pensaba en todo lo que haría allí desde ese instante. Se sentó en la orilla, acariciando la arena húmeda bajo sus manos, sintiendo la frescura y la textura del lugar, enterrando sus pies en ella. Respiró hondo y dejó que su imaginación y sus pensamientos volasen a algún lugar recóndito.

Agoney se quedó dormido en la arena y al cabo de un par de horas, salió del ensoñamiento debido al claxon de un coche que reconoció enseguida. De él salió Raoul vestido con un esmoquin negro, esperándole con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara.

“¿Qué es esa ropa? ¿Es que no te has puesto guapo para mí?” Preguntó el chico rubio y Agoney se miró a él mismo extrañado, y en menos de dos segundos ya tenía un esmoquin muy parecido al de Raoul, con la diferencia de que el de él era blanco. 

Se montaron en el coche y disfrutaron del día por la ciudad, respirando aire fresco, hablando de millones de cosas, riendo y sobre todo disfrutando. Hasta que llegaron al mirador desde donde se veía la playa y Agoney sacó el tema de conversación que Raoul siempre había querido evitar.

“Pásate aquí conmigo, no me dejes solo…” Dijo, en forma casi de imploración, con una sonrisa triste, pues intuía cuál sería la respuesta, pero no sabría todo lo que Raoul le confesaría en aquel momento. 

“No puedo. Ya lo hablamos y te dije cuál era mi decisión, Agoney.”

“Te casaste conmigo por algo. ¿Me vas a dejar solo cómo hizo tu marido? Lo que hizo fue el gesto más egoísta que pudo haber hecho nunca y tú no haces más que culparte y sacrificarte por ello.” Se calló en el mismo momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y de la forma en que lo dijo, como si todo su interior estuviese plagado de rencor. Todo el que Raoul parecía no tener.

“No me hables de egoísmo. No sabes nada, Agoney, nada. Me casé contigo para ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño de pasarte aquí, a este cementerio que tanto te gusta, pero no es un lugar para mí. Pasé cuarenta y ocho años de mi vida con él, compartimos años, dolores, penas y muchas alegrías. Pasamos el dolor de perder a nuestra hija, y quiero pensar que están juntos en algún sitio, pero ¿sabes? La verdad es que no creo que estén en ningún sitio. No creo que exista un cielo en el que van las almas que han sido buenas, y mucho menos, que estén juntos en ese cielo en el que la gente se refugia. Así que no me hables de dolor, porque no eres el único que ha sufrido en la vida.” Las palabras de Raoul parecían sangrar a cada sílaba que pronunciaba, con una sincerad que apabullaba a Agoney.

“Lo siento, Raoul, no tenía ni idea.” Se sintió culpable por decirle todo lo que le dijo minutos atrás.

“Tampoco se te ocurrió. Mi marido me dijo que no se pasaría _aquí,_ y nunca le culpé. ¿Por qué querría estar aquí? Si nuestra hija no estaba. Ella no estaría más con nosotros. ¿Qué sentido tendría vivir una vida siendo consciente de que ella ya no estaría? Pues ninguno Agoney. No tendría ningún sentido. Estoy cansado de sufrir.” Se le derramó una lágrima que le corrió por la cara a una rapidez vertiginosa. Agoney hizo el intento de acercarse para secarle la mejilla, pero Raoul se apartó y subió al coche.

Se despidió y salió a toda prisa de allí, pisando el acelerador hasta que llegó al tope. El viento daba en su cara con fuerza y el flequillo caía sobre sus ojos sin apenas dejarle visibilidad para mirar a la carretera. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas con más intensidad y rapidez que antes y el coche iba a alcanzar casi los 250km/h pero no podía parar, y tampoco quería. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba saliendo disparado por el parabrisas, rompiendo el cristal a su paso y quedando la parte delantera del coche hecha añicos debido a la colisión con un muro de hormigón que impedía el paso. Su cuerpo impactó con el terreno arenoso dando varias vueltas y quedando casi al límite del acantilado. El esmoquin quedó totalmente marrón debido a la tierra de la carretera, su cara estaba llena de sangre por el choque y sus lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas.

Tras unos minutos sintió una mano en su hombro que intentaba darle la vuelta y una vez lo consiguió, se topó con la mirada angustiada y preocupada de Agoney, que le dio la mano para poder levantarlo. En ese momento, llegó la hora establecida como el fin de tiempo semanal disponible por el sistema, de modo que Raoul desapareció.

 

Durante la siguiente semana que estuvo Raoul en la residencia, su salud había empeorado considerablemente. Le habían puesto un tubo respiratorio por el que le era más fácil recibir el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban para seguir funcionando. Nerea estaba en todo momento junto a él, ayudándole en todo lo posible y siendo un apoyo tanto físico como emocional, como siempre lo había sido, solo que sentía que, en esos momentos, le era de más ayuda. No paraba de pensar en la última conversación que tuvo con Agoney, en la sugerencia que le hizo de pasarse _allí_ para siempre y su inminente negativa. Pero Raoul estaba dándole vuelta a sus pensamientos y pensaba que estaba listo para todo lo que tenía que venir, y así se lo comunicó a Nerea, buscando su apoyo.

Agoney se pasó esa semana de un lado para otro, disfrutando del aire, la música y la gente, pero no podía obviar el hecho de que Raoul no estaba con él, y eso era algo que le dolía. No sabía si podría estar allí permanentemente y pudiendo ver a Raoul solo cinco horas semanales hasta que llegase su hora y despareciese para siempre. Pero entonces, ese día recibió una noticia.

Se encontraba en la playa, disfrutando del sol primaveral de esos días y cuando llegó la hora estipulada, se dirigió a su coche, se subió y puso rumbo al camino que aprendió semanas atrás. Había estado esperando por ese momento, y sinceramente, no creía que fuese a llegar nunca, pero al llegar a destino, tocó el claxon y allí estaba. El chico rubio del que se había enamorado hacía unas semanas en una discoteca de Tenerife apareció por el porche de su casa, aquel donde pasaron varias noches entre vino y algunos besos. Aquel chico que le cautivó y al que hizo sentir que aquello era una buena idea y que quizás no estaría nada mal vivir el resto de su vida en aquel lugar, con Agoney. Raoul se subió en el coche, cogió la cara del chico entre sus manos y le dio un beso lleno de pasión e intensidad y entonces, pusieron dirección a ningún lugar. No sabían hacia dónde irían, no tenían destino fijado ni rumbo marcado, pero cualquier lugar sería bueno si estaban juntos. Y así es como estarían a partir de entonces. Juntos. Para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que no hayáis tenido mucho problema a la hora de entender este capítulo, ya que si no habéis visto el episodio de Black Mirror en el que se basa, puede ser un poco complicado de entender.
> 
> Si queréis podéis comentar, sabéis que siempre son bienvenidos los comentarios buenos o las críticas constructivas.  
> Una vez más, gracias por leerme, espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
